An information processing apparatus for industrial use which delivers in real time video contents stored in video servers or the like uses storage devices such as large-capacity hard disk drives.
The information processing apparatus of such a type needs to complete the processing of writing or reading data to and from the storage device within a given period of time. This is because if the time taken to write or read data exceeds a predetermined period of time, video image or sound may be interrupted.
Hard disk devices are large in capacity and low in price but have disadvantages in speed and reliability. In recent years, therefore, solid-state drives (hereinafter, referred to as SSDs) are used as high-speed storage devices in systems for industrial use (for example, see JP, P2010-102369A).
However, large-capacity SSDs used in systems for industrial use are expensive. It is therefore desired to use low-cost and general-purpose SSDs which can be connected with general-purpose interfaces such as serial ATA.
However, the storage devices such as general-purpose SSDs are not guaranteed in terms of delay time which can occur in the processing of writing or reading data. Particularly in the SSDs, specific delay phenomena represented by garbage correction occur in the process of writing data. Accordingly, general-purpose SSDs cannot be used, as they are, in apparatuses and devices which conduct real time control, for example, such as television broadcast systems.